Life and nothing more
by black desire
Summary: LJ in 7th year -It's a known fact that Lily hates James, and James loves Lily...but one night changes it all, leaving Lily wondering in remorse and James with utter hatred to the girl he once loved, is it too late? to find love again? CHAPTER 2 UP- R
1. Returning home

Chapter 1                                          **Life and nothing more**

Author's Notes: this is my VERY FIRST Hp fanfic, so please, bear with me. The purpose of this fanfic, is really dedicated to my love for James Potter. Nobody seems to like this character, but why? Sure Ootp was not a good image for him, but I earnestly believe there is something more to him, that everybody fails to see. I don't know how he really is, as I was never given a chance, like you all, but this is a fanfic, and just something I imagine.

The text in Bold italics, are short little poem-like things that I wrote myself. It is a little irrelevant I can see, but I just decided to add it in, just for the heck of it.     ^^

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**_You stared pass me today,_**

**_You saw the me that everyone else sees,_**

**_Go ahead, you needn't ask me if you may,_**

**_I'll stand firm, I'll never fall to my knees,_**

        A pair of hazel eyes stared back into his very own. The reflection standing before him held no other than James Potter. His features were smooth and fitting. He had a pair of glasses sitting loosely at the nose of his bridge, as his hair was carelessly blown by the soft autumn wind through the window. **__**

        He was starting his 7th year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, today. He would see the black haired, charmed Sirius Black, whom he called his best friend, and the rest of the Marauders today. A sizzling joy of excitement had taken over his calmed mind, and a little sparkle of hope still shone. 

        Taking one last look at his own reflection, taking one last look at the man inside of an immature and foul bully everyone else saw, including Lily Evans, he turned around swiftly and took a small breath. Opening his door, he stepped out to give his mother a greeting hug. 

        "Now, Jamsie, Your father can't come with you today, he's got another work call, but I'll take you to the train station, so hurry up," his mother said in such a cheerful voice, the falseness was impossible to slip pass unnoticed by James. He knew his mother had inwardly sighed when he heard the footsteps of his father descending the stairs and out the door. 

        As they got to platform 9 ¾ , Mrs. Potter leaned in to plant a big kiss on his forehead and a bear hug. Giving her the most mischievous grin he could muster, he said, "Mom, this year's going to be great, I'm going to be doing all the pranking I can do. Hogwarts will never forget the Marauders," An obvious hint of pride hid in his voice. 

        Mrs.Potter gave a small smile and shook her head, "Jamsie, just don't go getting yourself expelled, you can't afford to let that happen, your father would not appreciate that. But do have fun."

        James smiled in the famous Potter way, as he kissed his mother on the cheek and waved. 

        "Prongs!" the loud voice belonging to Sirius greeted James, followed by the two other Marauders. They gave each other looks of greetings that only they could understand. Peter positively beamed in delight at the sight of the Marauders together, the unfailing sense of security hammering his heart. 

        "Come on, let's go get to our compartment now," Remus said with a smile, but James held out a hand to stop them. 

        "I'm afraid I have to report elsewhere first," he said mysteriously. Sirius raised his eyebrows. 

        "You're going to greet your flower aren't you?" he said, almost laughing, they all knew who the 'flower' was. James smirked, but shook his head.

        "Not exactly, but I do expect to see her there," he said, as he dug through his pocket and finally held out the unmistakable badge of Head Boy. 

        Three mouths dropped open immediately with the clear look of shock. 

        "You're not serious are you?" Peter squealed. James laughed at the shocked faces of his friends. 

        "Congratulations!" Remus said, the shock wearing off. 

        "Thanks," James said in his own little egoistical way.

        "I think Dumbledore's gone mad!" Sirius threw his arms up in the air as a sign of defeat, but he didn't fail to give his best friend the biggest and most genuine of smiles one rarely sees coming from Sirius Black. 

        "I must admit, that the same thought crossed my mind when I got the badge," James said, but noticing the slightly disappointed look on Sirius' face. 

        "No worries, this won't affect our pranking, this year will be a memorable one, we'll make sure of it," James said in utmost confidence. This successfully lit the faces of his fellow Marauders right away. 

        As James got to the front of the designated compartment, he took a deep breath and walked in, instantly catching the sight of a particular red headed, and emerald eyed Gryffindor girl. 

       "What are you doing here?" Lily Evans snapped with a tired sigh. 

       "Take a wild guess," James said, flashing her a flirtatious smile. 

       "Stop it, Potter. I won't let you get away with pulling pranks on the first day," Lily said defiantly.

       "With what? Will you throw your headgirl badge at me?" James teased and gave an arrogant laugh. Lily looked flustered.

       "How did--…How did you know I was Headgirl?" Lily asked with a frown.

       "It's obvious isn't it? You've got the grades, you've got the leadership abilities, and most certainly, you're not the one to be hesitant to enforce the rules," James said, his smile still plastered on his face. Lily blushed, but glared daggers at him. 

       "Yes, unlike you, don't tell me you're here because you're head boy," Lily scoffed, tilting her head with a look filled of sarcasm. 

      "Why, Lily flower, how did you know?" James said with a falsely innocent look upon his features. Lily's mouth dropped opened in utter shock and horror as James lifted up his head boy badge. 

      "What, impressed?" James teased, "Will you go out with me now?" 

      "NO! No no no no, Dumbledore must have completely lost his sanity!" Lily cried out in frustration. A look of hurt graced his features, though he led her to believe it was sarcastically meant. 

      "I mean…it's JAMES POTTER, this is impossible! Anyone deserves that badge but you," she almost yelled. He silently winced at the words, but she wasn't to know.

      Lily looked anything but happy afterwards, but the smirk never left James' lips. 

      "Welcome to Hogwarts all the first years," Dumbledore began his beginning of the year speech after everyone was seated in the Great hall. 

      "How did Evans react today?" Sirius whispered to James, who was next to him. James gave a big smile and said back,      "She was absolutely shocked." 

      "More like horrified, I assume," Remus stated with a soft laugh, overhearing their conversation. James gave a fake glare at his werewolf friend. 

      The sorting hat song began, which was surprisingly dull this year, and after it ended, the sorting began. 

      However, almost all of the groups of girls weren't paying attention, their eyes were hungrily placed on the Marauders, letting out little giggles with their friends. 

      "Hey, guys those girls are giggling at us again," Peter pointed out. James smirked, turned around and flashed them a charismatic smile that was capable of melting hearts. Remus chuckled, turning around and caught the eye of one Hufflepuff 6th year girl. She blushed and looked down immediately. Remus, himself, blushed in slight embarrassment. 

      "Oh, come off it Moony, you need to be taught the art of flirting," Sirius said, and too, turned around, randomly selected a Hufflepuff female, effortlessly winked flirtatiously at her, and flicked the hair out of his eyes. The girl looked ready to faint as she turned around and burst into fits of giggles. 

      James laughed out loudly, but his laughter died down as he turned around to face the glaring eyes of Lily Evans, it was almost as though she loathed him. The carefree expression was replaced by a grave one as he turned back to face the front.

      His eyes wandered aimlessly around the Great hall, the familiar scent filling the air, and the familiar faces. This was his home; Hogwarts was his home. This was their last year here, James knew it was now or never, to make up for the things he did and didn't do before. He'll make sure it will be etched into his memory, and Lily Evans will remember James Potter, one way or another.**__**

****

**_Did you notice me,_**

**_When my eyes found yours?_**

**_You're blinded, but you shall see,_**

**_That life with me is something more._**

 Author's Notes: well, that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, typical I know, but it'll be my way, it'll be something more, and at least I promise I will try.


	2. Beginning

Chapter 2                                                    **Life and nothing more**

****

Author's notes: Usually I don't update that fast, but I'm (fortunately) having a holiday right now..^^ I'm really happy to have got reviews, though 4 isn't a lot, it's still better than none, and this is my first hp fanfic, so thank you to all those who reviewed my chapter 1! 

        "James, quit stepping on my foot!" an irritated whisper came from Sirius.

        "I'm not stepping on your foot!" James whispered.

        "Then who is?" Sirius said, almost a little too loudly. 

        "Erm…sorry, Padfoot," a timid answer came from Peter, as Sirius rolled his eyes. They were all under James' invisibility cloak, carrying out a prank they'd planned to 'start the year off'. They always had the problem of fitting all four of them under the cloak, it's amazing they hadn't tripped and toppled over one another by now. 

        "Be quiet guys, Filch is coming," Remus whispered, almost with a sigh. Getting into trouble wasn't his favourite hobby, but being a Marauder, he followed through with every prank for the past 6 years at Hogwarts. The four of them leaned back on the wall, struggling to keep the cloak on, and waited for Filch to walk away.

       "I know someone's here, show yourself!" Filch snarled, as he walked around cautiously. His intimidated murmurs died down as he turned the corner and continued his search. Immediately, the Marauders continued towards the Slytherin dorms. 

       "Hope you like our gift to you," Sirius said with muffled laughter. A flick of the wand, and a bunch of mumbled spells were preformed. 

       "Oh, life is beautiful," James snickered as they hurried out and back to their own dorm. 

       "POTTER!" a loud roar was heard as soon as the figures walked into the Great Hall. Laughter spread across the hall, and some even had looks of horror plastered on their faces. The Marauders did not even bother to keep the laughter in, bursting into laughing fits, gasping for breath. 

       Snape, Malfoy, and a few other Slytherins that followed them around, had not only different colour and shades of hair, blue pimples were scattered on their faces, and even more memorable was a huge soap bar hanging on top of Snape's head, dripping a slimy substance on his hair. 

      Snape had his wand out and pointed it straight at James, as he stormed over towards the Gryffindor table, his face red from humiliation. 

      "WHAT is going on?" McGonagall's sharp voice held Snape from muttering a spell, with great difficulty that is. 

      "Potter and his imbecile friends here, did this to us," Snape spat, his eyes filled with pure loathing towards the boys in front of him. McGonagall turned and narrowed her eyes at the Marauders, her lips in a thin line. 

      "Is this true?" she asked harshly. 

      "Why, Minerva doll, we never did such a thing, you mustn't jump to conclusions," Sirius said, giving a relaxed smile. James gave her an innocent look, one that was almost too innocent. 

      "Yes, unless Sni- Snape, and his fellow Slytherins, caught us in the act, there is no prove we have done it, and I tell you, we have done nothing," James said, not the least bit worried or nervous. 

      McGonagall knew the Marauders too well to believe them, but she knew, and so did Snape, that they were right, there was no proof. 

      "Oh, by the way, there isn't a counter curse for this, it'll just wear off in about a week," James whispered smoothly as he passed by the flustered slytherins. 

      The Marauders gave a sarcastically sympathetic smile to them, as they walked out of the Great Hall. James, however, stopped abruptly as he accidentally collided into a certain redhead as she ran around the corner.

      "Ow," the girl said as she fell to the floor and her books dropped. James bent down to pick up the book and helped her up.

      "Sor- Evans!" James said, a little surprised as soon as Lily looked up. She glared at him, disgusted that she even touched him. 

      "Don't you ever look where you go?!" Lily yelled, snatching her book back. James looked taken aback.

      "Me?! YOU were the one who crashed into ME!" James said indignantly. Lily shot him a glare and walked into the Great Hall to greet her friends. 

      James threw his hands up in defeat, as Sirius burst into laughter, and Peter still busy stuffing his face with muffins.

      "I just don't get her, why does she even hate me so much?" James asked hotly. 

      "Maybe you ought to ask her," Peter mumbled, with food still in his mouth. 

      "Nah, the answer will surely leave poor Jamsie poo heart broken, as I'm sure it'll be somewhere along the lines of 'you're a big-headed, conceited, bullying toerag!'" Sirius teased, still laughing. He received a glare from James and a little more than playful punch on his shoulder.

      "Remus, you tell me, you're the smart one," James said, ignoring the laughter. 

      "Well, I've got to admit that they've got a point, maybe if you stopped pulling pranks and stopped switching girlfriends every two days, she'll think better of you," Remus suggested. James had a look of pure horror on his face. 

      "Stop our pranks on Snivellus? Stop snogging girls?" he echoed as though it was the craziest idea he'd ever heard. Remus shook his head slightly and gave a sigh. It wasn't as though he actually expected James to take that to heart. 

      "Hurry up, we have classes in 5 minutes," Remus said and they proceeded down the hallway, with a very flustered James.

     A pair of Hazel eyes gazed out into the night sky, the desire for sleep had crawled away, and for some reason, James felt as though something that he dreaded would happen, though he wasn't sure what exactly it was. Taking his invisibility cloak and draping it over him, he snuck out and escaped to the astronomy tower. He used this place to seek for peace and serenity ever since the second year. He sat down, wondering to himself what he'd be when he grew up. Honest to himself, he did not know, he didn't usually care, but he only had one more year to come up with a better answer than 'I don't know'. 

      Someone once asked him if he'd want to be an auror, in fact, almost every adult that he came across expected him to be one. Deep inside though, he hated it, not just the fact that they practically stereotyped him to be auror-material, they expected him to follow after the footsteps of his father…and that, was the reason he truly hated it. He saw the way his father would leave, returning late at night, or even gone for weeks without a word. He noticed the lack of laughter in his mother's face as time passed, and unknown to her, he also knew she'd sit on the couch every night until midnight awaiting her husband's return, or at least, she hoped he would, until she fell asleep. 

      He bit his lip in bitterness, no, he did not want to be a man that strangers would consider a hero but be considered a stranger to his very own family. However, his train of thoughts broke once he heard a small sound behind him, quickly pulling the invisibility cloak tight around him he turned around, to see Lily Evans.

      She sat down beside him, unknown to her that he was there. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, as if taking in the serene feeling. James didn't know why he did what he did, but he let the cloak slip off him to let his own pair of hazel eyes face the emerald ones, in which, shock was evident. But the shock was soon gone, replaced by an intimidated glare. 

**_Beauty that you cannot see,_**

**_Something you thought was tainted,_**

**_Blood red petals and thorns stinging me,_**

**_The picture of me that you've painted_**

****

****

Author's notes: Review! This story's going a slow pace, I think…I'll probably make the chapter a little less predictable, if that's possible. 


End file.
